


Just Watch

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teen Angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Dean只是看着，那就不叫乱伦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Dean POV，Underage，Sam16岁左右，梗来自http://homo-pink.tumblr.com/post/134995960127 ，非常高兴汤不热的博主授权我写这个梗，她同时也表示我可以更改Sam在原梗中14岁的年龄设定，改为更年长1-2岁，希望没有破坏原梗的美好

 

“看着我，Dean。”

他这辈子听过无数次这句话。

七年级的时候隔壁班的姑娘和他出门兜风，他答应她带上啤酒，不算太难，但是为了泡妞他还得有辆车。Dean一直想把Impala开出去逛逛，这才是真的有点麻烦。Sam万般不情愿地帮他打了个掩护，在John还没喝得那么醉的时候缠着爸爸，Dean得以准备好他约会时候需要的一切，然后在John睡着之后拿走他放在桌上的车钥匙。那天晚上他在后座和姑娘亲热，那姑娘说了这句话以后就开始亲他，13岁才第一次约会，仍然算是非常好的体验。

后来他在狩猎的时候受了伤，大雪封山，他们还缺衣少粮。Dean血流得太多，有点困了，John拍拍他让他保持清醒。那时候濒死的感觉和现在有点像，Dean头晕目眩，仿佛在云上飘着，缝伤口的时候John让他看着自己，Dean尚且年轻，烧红的针刺穿皮肉的样子对他来说还是有些狰狞。清理干净血污和碎肉之后，John给了他一瓶威士忌，让他自己决定什么时候喝完。Dean猜想那可以算是一个奖赏，他给Sam分了几口。他俩都没达到合法的饮酒年纪，更坏的是Sam还没成年，不过Dean很快乐，所以管它呢。他们喝完酒以后像两头小兽一样拥在一起睡着了，第二天醒来身上盖着毛绒毯子，壁炉里的柴火噼啪响着，而且那天还是圣诞节。

Dean在之前近20年的人生里听到这句话的时候，世界都予他以光。而这句话现在由Dean的小弟弟说出来，感觉和以前的一切都不一样了。Dean站在浴室门口，几乎没意识到他还在这里。他只感觉到Sam在看着他，世界在缓慢地毁灭。

“Dean，你听到了吗？”Sam的声音又变得很轻，像缓缓落下的尘埃。

“是的，我听着呢，Sammy。”Dean喉咙发痒，他盯着每个地方，除了Sam所在的地方。浴室的马赛克瓷砖有三种颜色，黑色白色和灰色，灯光是浅黄色，他现在可以给天花板上的霉斑起名字了。

“求求你，看着我。Dean，假如你只是看着，这就不算……不算乱伦，对吗？”

Dean回答不出来。他理智的一部分告诉他就算只是想想，这件事也算犯罪了。只有食尸鬼和最恶心的变形怪才会想操自己的弟弟，或者看着自己的弟弟坐在浴室地板上手淫。

但这并不是毫无预兆，至少Dean已经眼睁睁看着它发生了好几个春与秋，他现在已经习惯忍受自己了。做兄弟之间年长一些的那个，就意味着他需要了解和记住他们身边发生的一切危险的事，包括Sam第一次喝酒就醉了，像一只小狗一样拱上来亲他的事。那个吻带着潮湿而芬芳的威士忌气味，Sam的嘴唇十分柔软，只是贴在Dean的嘴角，且贴得并不是那么地紧。Dean完全可以把它当做是一个亲情之吻，但是Sam开始在他颈窝喃喃自语：“你什么都知道，你知道会发生什么事，你只是等待它们降临而已。”

Sam的声音把他拉回现实：“过后你可以当做这完全没有发生，而且我们确实什么都没做，Dean，不要有罪恶感，求你了，不然我也会有的，我只是想让你看看，好吗？求你。”

Sam又开始哭了，他的恳求伴随着泪水和哽咽。Dean清楚地知道，这一次他和Sam都没有喝醉，他只是半夜听到他弟弟在浴室抽泣，而他真的应该当做没有听到，这样他就能和以前一样忽略他们之间神秘的火花。他已经学会在Sam变得多愁善感、急切地想要说什么的时候转过身走开，也知道要时不时去揍一些什么或者烧掉一些什么来避免自己因为太压抑而精神崩溃，但是因为他在这个晚上起来看了看他在浴室里抽泣的弟弟，一切都结束了。

像是知道Dean内心的挣扎一样，Sam又拿出了他的招牌绝技狗狗眼，这可能是一切弟弟的超能力，Dean怎么能拒绝这样的一双眼睛提出的要求？他们仍然站在那条线外，前提是一切道德和法律规则诚如Sam所说。

Dean现在确实在看着了，Sam浑身赤裸的坐在淋浴头下，两条纤细修长的青春期长腿曲在胸前，他腿间的地方看起来是比肤色更深一点的暖褐色，灯光照在他苍白的皮肤上，像是阳光亲吻着Sam。

Sam不喜欢夏天，他在室外停留的时间比Dean看书的时间还要少，Dean不想承认自己有那么一点点贪恋他年轻的弟弟皮肤上轻浅的晒痕，显得他像个变态。他经常捕捉到Sam看回来的视线，那些视线随着Sam年岁渐长而渐渐变质，一开始的时候只是恼怒和莫名其妙，然后它们变得像Dean最甜蜜的噩梦一样：Sam开始朝他微笑，并且在自己脸红之前转过头去。

 _我对Sam的想法把他变成了一个小姑娘。_ Dean疯了一样想着这个，夜不能寐。

“不要闭上眼睛，不要，看着我，Dean。”Sam恳求道，Dean这才发觉自己又一次不自觉地闭上了眼睛，他不能否认自己想要观看Sam在他面前自渎，就算他今天逃过一劫，以后也会无数次在自己下流和毫无廉耻的梦境中看见它的。

但是正是这种希冀和不当的喜悦令他心惊胆战，欲念像是黑洞，他心脏都快要从胸膛里跳出来了，Dean毫不怀疑他会马上死在这里。他睁开眼睛，用几乎和Sam同样的频率颤抖着，在浴室门口扶着墙壁缓缓坐下来。他盯着Sam的嘴唇开开合合，他知道那是什么滋味。那双嘴唇软得像是一片云，比Dean这辈子亲过的任何一个姑娘都要柔软。他亲自品尝过，那时候他的伤口仍然在激烈地疼痛，但是Sam的嘴唇让他比任何时候都要舒服。Sam已经醉成那样，居然还带着满身蓬勃的朝气，像是春天的第一颗种子，深深扎入泥土，生根发芽，锐不可当。

Sam已经把一根手指抵在自己腿间那个入口处了，他的阴茎甚至没有完全站起来，仍然是羞赧地垂着头，Sam把膝盖分得更开了一点，盯着他的哥哥说：“你能看清楚吗？”

Dean张了张嘴，又闭上，他喉咙干得像是吞了一口沙尘暴，一个词都吐不出来。他点点头，抱住自己的膝盖，靠在门框上。

他希望自己只有十岁，十岁的Dean看到他兄弟的裸体的时候没有一点感觉，后来很多年也一直都没有，但是他不知道这一切是在什么时候变了，也许是他终于惹恼了一个邪恶的巫师，有某种神秘的超自然力量在诅咒Winchester家族，诅咒Dean和Sam。

Sam眨了眨眼睛，把从眉毛上滴到眼睛里的水汽眨掉。他细长的手指在自己的小穴上轻轻打着圈儿，Dean死死盯着那里，那个淡褐色的小口一张一合地动着，似乎要把Sam努力开拓的手指吸进去。Sam用的是中指，这应该没有激起Dean心中关于“性”的任何联想，因为他还记得他的小弟弟有一次用订书机钉住了中指，他帮着Sam把那个长的不像话的钉子拔出来以后还用嘴巴吮吸过伤口，Sam后来还在他怀里哭着睡着了。但是Sam就这样把那根手指吸进了小穴里，他的骨节阻挡了自己一会儿，Dean的目光疯狂在Sam的脸上和下体上来回，Sam向后仰靠着，闭着眼睛小声呻吟，说：“先等等，Dean，让我适应一下，这里没有进去过任何东西，就连手指也……就等一会儿，De，一小会儿……”

他说得好像是这根手指不是他自己的一样，Dean脑子里的画面跟现实已经不太相干了，Sam另外一只手扶上了自己的阴茎，那个器官在他的搓弄下慢慢站了起来，于此同时Sam左手的中指仍然插在自己的后穴里，Dean盯着他的小弟弟随着撸动阴茎的频率轻轻抽送手指，他想象不出来那会有多疼，因为Sam甚至勉强笑了一下，说：“只是觉得这会有点帮助，会让我放松一点。”

Dean咳了一声，他听到一个似乎是自己的声音在附和着：“是啊，对，Sammy，我聪明的小弟弟。”

Sam又笑了一下，这个笑更接近原来的他了。Dean的牛仔裤太紧了，他感到下体某处在抽动，如果他还维持这样的姿势，他会拧断自己的老二的。Sam没有发觉他哥的窘境，他闭着眼睛沉浸在自己的表演里，Dean不知所措的在地上跪直了身体，然后试图站起来，Sam仿佛感应到他的想法一般睁开眼睛，直直盯着Dean，身体猛地一颤，尖喘了一声。

“噢！Dean，天哪，Dean……”他在手指上扭动着，不自觉合起了膝盖。Dean的脑子轰地一声炸开了，他听说过有关前列腺的小秘密，他的弟弟身体里显然也是有那么一个快乐核心，而这就是Sam的前列腺被碰到的时候的表现，他整个人都快在浴室地板上融化了，如果是Dean的手指按在那个地方，Sam也会这样哭叫连连地求饶，在他手下分崩离析。

Dean顿时感到一阵腾空的眩晕，他从刚才起就觉得自己不在地球上了，现在他可能已经在银河系外。更恐怖的是周遭并不是全然安静的，淋浴头是关着的，但是Sam的喘息仍然伴随着诡异的“咕叽咕叽”的水声——Dean不愿意去想那个声音来自哪里，他摇摇头，试图甩掉这些奇怪的不当念头，扶着墙站起来走到远离浴室的地方去，但是他的膝盖软得像面条一样，Dean第一次在女孩手里高潮的时候也是这么个丢脸的感受，人生似乎并没有什么大的不同。所以Dean选择慢慢弯下腰爬过去，他希望至少自己的手臂还是可以用用的。

“Sam，你这样不对。”他的嗓子真的太难受了，Dean希望接下来一整年他都不用再说话了，他听起来像个在地底渴了四百年的吸血鬼。

Sam睁开眼睛，再一次把视线固定到Dean脸上，看起来快乐又绝望，对着Dean露出一个似笑非笑、似哭非哭的表情：“我当然会正确地做好这件事，Dean，你不碰到我就行了，我们没有在乱伦，你不是一直在担心吗？只是看不算乱伦——”他往后躲着缩进了墙角，然后慢慢分开膝盖，比刚才的角度还要大，让他紧绷在手指周围的肌肉一清二楚。

“不，Sam，你根本不明白……”

“Dean！”Sam尖叫着哭了出来，“求你了，不要说了，就只是看着我？”

Dean的心脏像是被刺了一刀，他现在比任何时候都想要碰他的弟弟，想要把Sam揽进怀里摇晃一下，想要擦干Sam的眼泪再亲亲他弟弟的发顶。他已经很多年没有做过这件事了，而Sam盯着他的眼神变得疯狂而极喜，他显然分辨出了Dean脸上的表情代表什么，但是他仍然往后退缩，并且断断续续地恳求：“Dean，你答应我了，不要过来不要碰我求你了，不要这样，你只是看，只要看看就可以了，你答应了，你答应我了！！”

Dean已经爬到他弟弟身前不到一尺的地方了，他发出安慰的嘘声靠近Sam，轻轻用手指尖触碰Sam一只脚的脚踝，抹开上面的水气和湿痕：“我不会碰你，我不会碰你的，baby boy，我不会碰你的，嘘，嘘，冷静下来，冷静，Sammy，嘘——”

Sam从小就是个特别爱哭的小孩，他眼泪流个不停，一边喃喃低语着Dean听不太清楚的话，一边慢慢往Dean身边歪过去。玻璃淋浴室非常小，Dean能呆着的最合理的地方就是和Sam一起挤在狭窄的淋浴门里面，他跪着，一只手按着自己的裤裆，一只手握住Sam痉挛着紧绷的脚踝,尽量不让Sam碰到自己。Sam在被他攥住的时候哽咽了一下，阴茎里挤出一大团液体，Dean盯着他弟弟耸动的喉结，目光顺着Sam只有一点点肌肉轮廓的胸口、柔软而不断抽搐收缩的腹部、长着棕色毛发的下体一直滑到Sam正在喷溅精液的阴茎上。那里的毛发原本就是湿的，精液溅上去，甚至有水光。Sam的手指仍然只塞进了两个指节，露在外面的左手整个都在颤抖，Dean能想象到里面的情景，Sam正在享受前列腺高潮，Dean看着这个画面，似乎要把它永远铭记下去。他不能碰他的弟弟，不能真正的碰到Sam，他也不能尝尝他的弟弟到底是什么滋味，他只能狠狠攥紧Sam的脚踝，然后把自己的内裤射得一塌糊涂，好在这场秀已经快要结束了，Dean分不清自己到底是不忍还是不舍，他决定永远不要去思考这个念头。

Sam过了很久才完全放松下来，他慢慢抽出手指，朝Dean露出一个疲惫的微笑：“你已经同意了，这不算，对吗？”

Dean点点头，不知道要说什么，他内裤里黏糊糊地难受，Sam看上去并不想继续追究，他只是仍然嘟囔着什么，然后用手臂支撑着自己走了出去，一只手上还带着精液。Dean听到旅馆卧室的单人床发出吱呀的声响，Sam似乎是躺在上面睡着了。午夜的汽车旅馆安静如常，而Dean过了很久仍然站在哪里，不知道发生了什么，又在内心深处明白一切。他想要尽快动起来，脱掉衣服洗个澡然后去睡觉，也许把这一切都当做他喝多了的一场梦，但是他不能从洗手池边上的一团液体上移开目光，那是Sam手上的精液粘在上面了，它的一点点反光刺伤了Dean，他想要再一次闭上眼睛。


End file.
